Испытательный срок продолжение
by NeithGrant
Summary: для спойлеров 6 сезона


16.

Горацио пробыл в больнице весь вечер и пол ночи. Ранение у Патрика было легкое, пуля не задела кость, но он потерял много крови, пришлось делать переливание. После перевязки мальчика уложили спать, но лейтенант все не уходил.

После рабочей смены к нему заскочил Эрик Делко.

– Езжай домой Горацио, – сказал он, озабоченный внешним видом своего лейтенанта. – Я тебя подменю.

– Нужно отвезти его в более безопасное место, – попытался возражать тот. – К брату. Для нас лучше, если они будут находиться вместе. Так легче их охранять.

– Я лично буду сидеть возле него до утра. Выспись, Эйч, ты на ногах еле стоишь.

– Кроме врача к нему никого не впускай.

– А если сунется тот федерал?

– Без моего разрешения, никого. Это ясно?

Горацио встал и сквозь стеклянное окошко посмотрел на спящего мальчика.

– Все будет в порядке, – заверил его Эрик и провел до лифтов. Там стоял полицейский, проверял каждого, кто входил на этаж. У лестницы дежурил еще один. – Видишь, он под надежной охраной. Давай дождемся утра, а потом перевезем его, если ты настаиваешь.

Уже внизу, на выходе из больницы, Горацио вспомнил, что его машина так и осталась стоять возле церкви. Поймав такси, он вернулся к собору святого Николая и вышел у стоянки. Порывшись в карманах штанов, обнаружил, что они полны песка. Вытряхнув песчинки, он вытащил ключи и направился к дверце. Ковыряясь в замке, он и не услышал шагов позади и опомнился уже тогда, когда что–то твердое упиралось ему в спину.

Горацио замер на месте. Ключи выпали из рук и зазвенели по асфальту.

– Спокойно, – услышал он позади себя голос. – Не дергайся.

Лейтенант поднял руки:

– Так лучше?

Предмет, упиравшийся в спину, убрали, и он повернулся к незнакомцу.

– Опусти руки, лейтенант, – перед ним стоял Джеймс До.

Горацио перевел взгляд с его лица на руки и увидел, что в них ничего нет.

– Это был палец, – усмехнулся киллер. – Расслабься, если бы я пришел тебя убить, то не разговаривал с тобой.

Горацио положил руку на кобуру, но его противник покачал головой:

– Не стоит.

– Что тебе нужно? – проговорил Горацио, сложив руки на груди.

– Сегодня я дважды спас тебе жизнь.

– И пришел мне об этом сказать? Или ждешь благодарности?

– Нет, я пришел сказать спасибо за малыша Добсона.

– Ты следил за ним?

– Нет, я следил за тобой, – честно признался До. – Я знал, что Шон уже в безопасности, а Патрик в розыске. Ты отлично справляешься с работой няньки.

Горацио неожиданно вспомнил о Кайле. Он больше времени проводит с чужими детьми, чем с собственным сыном. Этот факт сильно расстроил его.

– Чего ты так нахмурился, а? – До воспринял его реакцию, как обиду на свои слова. – Я пошутил насчет няньки. Ты хороший коп, Горацио.

– Я не помню, чтобы называл свое имя.

– Я читал твое досье. Тебе можно доверять.

– И это говорит международный киллер? – переспросил лейтенант. – Где Добсон старший? Я знаю, что он в городе. Чем он занят? Ищет предателя?

– А ты больше знаешь, чем я думал, – пробормотал собеседник. – Скажем так, каждый из нас выполняет свою работу.

– Как ты? – поинтересовался Горацио. – Шесть трупов за два дня. Как это называется? В моей профессии – преступлением.

– А в моей правосудием.

– Судья и палач в одном лице? Ты же был в системе. Забыл правила?

– В том то и дело, лейтенант, что я сейчас не являюсь федеральным агентом, – ответил До и посмотрел вверх на освещенную крышу собора. – Да, судья и палач. Иногда правосудие бессильно. Иногда преступники избегают наказания. Ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

– И ты, значит, теперь можешь решать, кому жить, а кому умирать? – Горацио покачал головой. – Ты убил в Майами шесть человек. Где твой предел? Или у киллеров его нет?

– Ты можешь называть тех ублюдков людьми? – повысил голос До. – Тех, кто убивает женщин и охотиться на детей?

– Я не оправдываю их действия, – ответил лейтенант. – Мы говорим сейчас о тебе. О твоих поступках. То, что ты сделал. Что делаешь. Твоя совесть спит спокойно? Для меня все преступники одинаковы и ты ничуть не лучше тех шестерых.

– Каждый заплатит по свои счетам, Кейн, – проговорил До, отступая на шаг назад. – И когда надо, я отвечу за свои грехи.

Горацио опустив голову, посмотрел вниз, на участок асфальта у себя под ногами.

– Я хотел сказать, что мы на одной стороне, – услышал он, но не поднял голову, пока До не ушел.

– Может, и на одной, – пробормотал Горацио, наклоняясь за упавшими ключами. Он сел в машину, и некоторое время осмысливал произошедшее. Кое– что начало вырисовываться в голове, отдельные куски информации складываться в один. Ехать домой он передумал, перегнал машину к больнице и уснул прямо в ней, припарковавшись у входа.

17.

Утром Патрика Добсона перевезли к брату, используя для этого трюк с тремя одинаковыми машинами. Чтобы сбить преследователей со следа и 

гарантировать подзащитному полную безопасность. Так, как мальчик сидел в машине лейтенанта, то только он и знал о его местонахождении. Информация не разглашалась, так что когда журналисты с утра проникли в больницу, там никого не оказалось.

После этого Горацио поехал на работу, зная, что мальчики под надежной защитой и теперь у него есть время заняться этими мафиози из Чикаго. А еще убийством двух федеральных агентов.

В коридоре его встретил агент Стетлер.

– Кейн? – позвал он.

Горацио неохотно приостановился:

– Извини, Рик, я немного занят.

– Есть несколько замечаний по работе твоей смены, – не отставал тот.

– Замечаний? – переспросил лейтенант. – От кого? Я тебя не совсем понял.

– Я видел Кайла Хармона. Объяснишь, что условно освобожденный делает в лаборатории?

– Отбывает административное наказание, – спокойно ответил Горацио. – Он здесь работает. И неплохо справляется. Жалоб я не слышал.

– Он не совершеннолетний и ему здесь не место, – хмуро проговорил Рик.

– А где ему место? В тюрьме строго режима для взрослых?

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – ткнул пальцем в него Стетлер.

– Да, знаю, – кивнул Горацио и пошел дальше по коридору.

– Прими меры, – услышал он вслед.

– Непременно, – пробормотал лейтенант, входя в лабораторию, где работали Вульф и Делко.

– Ты был прав, – с ходу заявил Эрик, глядя сверху вниз на кусок железа, некогда бывший бензобаком. – Мы нашли следы пороха. Наверняка стрелял снайпер. Как ты догадался?

– Интуиция, – уклонился от прямого ответа Горацио, подходя к столу.

– Думаешь, это тот же человек, убивший тех стрелков в доме и на детской площадке? – поинтересовался Вульф.

– А есть другая версия?

В лабораторию зашла Келли:

– Горацио, я как раз тебя ищу. Есть результаты.

Горацио чуть склонил голову на бок:

– Слушаю.

– Гильзы со всех трех МП идентичны. Это один и тот же тип оружия.

– Томпсон? – уточнил лейтенант и получил утвердительный кивок.

– Томпсон? – переспросили одновременно Эрик и Райан.

– Любимое оружие Аль Капоне, – пояснила Келли.

– И наших гостей из Чикаго, – добавил Горацио. – Как вы видели, они ни перед чем не останавливаются.

– Да уж, – тяжело вздохнул Эрик.

– Наверное, нелегко было Добсону работать на мафию, – произнес Вульф. – Видимо, он им сильно насолил, если они так разозлились.

– Он шесть лет подряд сливал информацию ФБР, – ответил Горацио. – Сорвал сотни сделок и нагрел мафию на десятки миллионов долларов. Еще как разозлились. Этого бы не случилось, если бы его не предали.

– Наверняка он уже мертв, – пробормотал Вульф.

– Зачем же тогда устраивать охоту на его семью? – возразила Келли. – Зачем причинять боль мертвецу?

– А кто сказал или подтвердил, что агент Добсон мертвый? – поинтересовался Горацио.

– Если бы он был жив, то объявился бы, – Вульф посмотрел на босса. – Он бы обратился в ФБР за помощью, не бросил бы свою семью, так?

– А если он не знает, кому доверять? – ответил лейтенант. – Он знает, что в ФБР крот, но не знает кто.

– А что бы ты сделал на его месте? – спросила Келли и тоже посмотрела на Горацио.

– Добсон ищет предателя, – уклончиво ответил он.

– А я думал, семья главное для агента под прикрытием, – угрюмо проговорил Эрик.

– Он уже позаботился об этом.

Все три криминалиста уставились на лейтенанта. Тот неохотно пояснил:

– У Роберта Добсона есть друг.

– Которому он доверяет? – спросил Вульф. – Кто?

– Джеймс До.

– Киллер? – переспросила Келли.

– Предатель? – вскинул голову Эрик.

– Убийца убийц, – пробормотал Вульф. – Я и не знал, что есть такая профессия.

– Она очень редкая, – поддержал его Горацио.

– И этому человеку Добсон доверил жизнь своих детей? – уточнил Эрик. – Не верю.

– Почему же? – возразил Горацио. – Если кто и сможет остановить мафиози, это будет До. Кстати, у него пока неплохо получается.

– Ангел–хранитель с глушителем, – цинично проговорил Делко. Недоуменно посмотрел на лейтенанта. – И ты одобряешь такой выбор?

Келли и Вульф замерли, напряженно ожидая ответа.

Горацио машинально вытащил из кармана солнцезащитные очки и, повертев их в руках, ответил:

– Судить людей можно по их поступкам. То, что человек делает, ради чего и как. Живет, выживает, или помогает выжить другим. Для Роберта Добсона вся его жизнь – война, а как говорится, один в поле не воин. Я не думаю, что Джеймс До киллер, у которого нет совести. Она у него есть, иначе он бы не стал помогать другу.

– Другу? – переспросил Эрик, повысив голос. – Он же убийца, разыскиваемый ФБР и Интерполом. У меня таких друзей нет.

– А если Добсон знает что–то такое, чего не знают другие? – спокойно спросил Горацио.

– Что он может знать? – опешил криминалист.

– То, чего не знаешь ты, – ответил лейтенант. – Что, если До тоже агент под прикрытием? Под очень глубоким прикрытием? Ты допускал такую мысль?

– Убийца на службе в ФБР? – покачал головой Эрик. – Не верю.

– А с чего ты взял, что До работает на бюро? В нашей стране есть более могущественные организации, имеющие влияние на жизнь людей и за ее пределами. С другими принципами, моралью и способами выполнения поставленных задач.

– Например, ЦРУ? – уточнила Келли. – Это многое объяснило бы. Лицензия на убийство оправдывает ангела–хранителя с глушителем.

– Оказывается, в наше время популярна профессия предателя, – пробормотал Вульф.

– Предателя? – переспросил Горацио. Покачал головой: – Нет. Суперпредателя? Да, популярна.

18.

В обеденный перерыв у Горацио нашлась свободная минутка, чтобы поговорить с Кайлом. Он застал подростка в лаборатории ДНК. Валера поспешно вышла из отсека, прихватив с собой несколько папок.

– Я на обед, – сказала она, и Горацио улыбнулся ей вслед.

– Как у тебя дела? – спросил лейтенант, положив руку на пояс. – Тебя хвалят. Это хорошо. Ты уже обедал?

– Да, с Келли, – кивнул тот.

– Она у тебя что–то вроде куратора, – усмехнулся Горацио.

– С ней легко, – ответил Кайл. – У вас же нет времени.

– Да, – посерьезнел лейтенант. – Элина…. Миссис Салас говорила, что вы с Реем младшим очень сдружились. Я рад, что нашел с ним контакт. Он потерял недавно отца, да и характер у него не простой. С ним были проблемы.

– Но он не сидел в тюрьме, – проговорил Кайл, опуская голову.

– Потому что за тебя некому было заступиться, – Горацио посмотрел на подростка и отвел взгляд. – Но теперь все будет по–другому. Я хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

– Почему вы делаете это для меня? – спросил Кайл.

Горацио переступил с ноги на ногу, открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, как его прервал звонок мобильного телефона.

– Кейн, – вздохнув, ответил он.

– Горацио, мы нашли берлогу наших гастролеров из Чикаго, – услышал он голос Фрэнка Трипа. – Ты едешь с нами? Я уже возле машины.

– Да, только Вульфа прихвачу. Жди.

Горацио опустил телефон в карман и посмотрел на Кайла. Тот все еще ждал ответ на свой вопрос.

– Как я уже говорил раньше, Кайл, каждый в жизни имеет право на второй шанс. И я хочу его тебе дать. Я помогаю тем, кто этого хочет.

– И вы знаете, чего хочу я?

– Да. Свободы. – Горацио подошел к выходу из отсека. Повернулся: – Мы еще поговорим об это более подробно, но чуть позже. Я опаздываю.

Кайл автоматически кивнул и некоторое время смотрел лейтенанту вслед. Тот правильно ответил на его вопрос, но было еще кое–что, чего не хватало в его жизни. Он хотел, чтобы у него была семья. Чтобы не быть одиноким в этой своей свободе.

Гости из Чикаго снимали кемпинг на побережье, за чертой города. Полицейский спецназ окружил дом и после штурма, туда допустили криминалистов.

– Надеюсь, их было всего шестеро, – пробурчал Трип, направляясь к корпусу администратора гостиничного комплекса. – Пойду, опрошу возможных свидетелей.

– А мы пока осмотримся, – кивнул Вульф, поднимая свой чемодан с инструментами.

Горацио внимательно осмотрел все три комнаты, а затем прошелся по кухне. На полпути к холодильнику, его застал звонок телефона и, сбавив шаг, он взял трубку.

– Кейн.

На том конце провода некоторое время царило молчание, а потом прорвался голос, который Горацио совсем недавно уже слышал.

– Да, это снова я, – подтверди До.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Того же, что и ты. Справедливости.

– Где ты взял мой номер? – спросил Горацио, хотя уже и сам догадывался. – Опять рылся в моем личном деле?

– Рылся? Я его читал. Вообще–то я звоню по делу. Убийств с моей стороны больше не будет.

– Это значит, что гостей из Иллинойса было всего шестеро?

– Да, но проблема все еще остается.

– Убийство федеральных агентов, – проговорил Горацио.

– Я уж думал, вы и это повесите на меня, – усмехнулся До. – Это хорошая новость.

– Но есть и плохая, – добавил лейтенант, открывая дверцу холодильника. Под ногами что–то хрустнуло, но он посмотрел не туда. На то, что было внутри. Хватило трех секунд, чтобы он понял о предназначении обнаруженной находки.

Он закрыл телефон и некоторое время разглядывал содержимое холодильника, не сходя с места.

– Вульф! – спустя тридцать секунд позвал он.

Райан появился в дверях:

– Что–то нашел?

– Да. Бросай все и выходи из дома.

Вульф недоуменно уставился на лейтенанта:

– Что значит «бросай»?

– Это приказ, мистер Вульф. Очистить дом и близлежащую территорию в радиусе ста метров. Это не шутка!

– Но улики…, – пробормотал парень. – Я еще не все собрал.

– Ты слышал, что я сказал? – повысил голос Горацио. Он не стал объяснять Вульфу, что открыв дверцу холодильника, наступил ногой на ловушку, активизирующую электронное табло на бомбе. И если он сделает, хоть один шаг, время пойдет на убыль с удвоенной скоростью. У них останется лишь десять секунд на то, чтобы покинуть дом. Горацио мог рисковать собой, но не своим подчиненным.

– Ну же, мистер Вульф, поспешите, – добавил он более сдержанным тоном. – Я должен знать, что в доме никого нет. Сделаете звонок.

Вульф переступил с ноги на ногу, неуверенно посмотрел на лейтенанта и неохотно выполнил приказ.

Горацио какое–то время стоял на месте, прикидывая в уме стратегию своего бегства. Десять секунд в запасе. Он не успеет добежать до выхода, только три секунды уйдет на разгон. Был бы он моложе, может быть и успел.

Раздался звонок и он быстро ответил:

– Вульф?

– Я всех убрал, Горацио, – доложил тот. – Что ты там нашел?

– Небольшой сюрприз, – ответил лейтенант. – Вызывай пожарную бригаду и неотложку.

– Может, лучше саперов? – встревожился Вульф.

– Никаких «может», мистер Вульф, – отрезал Горацио. – Я знаю.

– Но…..

– Поищите себе безопасное место, – лейтенант отключился, оставив криминалиста в полной растерянности.

Горацио мысленно отмерял расстояние от холодильника до окна напротив. Шанс у него будет лишь один, нужно только заставить себя преодолеть эти метры в рекордно короткий срок. Что будет дальше, он уже не задумывался.

– Вульф, что у вас там происходит? – Райан поднял панику, и она успела докатиться до лаборатории. Звонил Делко.

Райан посмотрел на мечущихся вокруг него полицейских оцепляющих место происшествия.

– Горацио нашел взрывчатку, – ответил он и беспомощно посмотрел на дом. – Она взорвется.

Горацио посмотрел на табло, отсчитывающее время. Он хотел, было, уже сорваться с места, как снова зазвонил телефон.

– Да, – глухо ответил он. – Вульф, я же сказал никаких саперов!

– Это я, Горацио, – услышал он голос Эллины. – Что у вас там происходит?

– Ничего особенного, – солгал он.

– Если ты занят, я перезвоню.

«Да, нет, совсем не занят, всего лишь стою, смотрю на бомбу, которая вот–вот взорвется», – хотел сказать Горацио, но вместо этого ответил: – Сама знаешь, какая у нас работа.

– Догадываюсь. Ты еще не забыл о своем обещании? Срок подходит к концу.

– У меня есть еще два дня, – проговорил Горацио, чувствуя на своем лице глупую ухмылку. – «А, может, и нет».

– Не заставляй его ждать, – услышал он. – Мальчику нужен отец, а не полицейский.

– Он узнает правду, – пообещал лейтенант, – и надеюсь что от меня.

С этими словами он отшвырнул телефон в сторону и бросился бежать к оконному проему, отсчитывая про себя оставшиеся секунды до взрыва. Через пять секунд он уже проламывал весом своего тела стеклянную раму и вылетал наружу. Упав на газон, он предпочел остаться там, вжавшись всем 

телом в траву и набрасывая на голову быстро снятый пиджак. На десятой секунде дом позади него взлетел на воздух, горящие обломки на какое–то время взлетели на воздух, а потом вся эта масса под силой тяжести разлетелась в разные стороны. На лейтенанта повеяло жаром, но это все, что он успел ощутить во время взрыва. К счастью, его почти не задело, обломки дома усеяли газон в радиусе ста метров, и лишь малая часть их приземлилась возле фундамента.

Наступившая тишина испугала бы любого, но Горацио знал, что это симптомы контузии.

Сняв с головы пиджак, он приподнял голову. Кажется, к нему кто–то бежал.

– Горацио, ты жив? – к нему буквально подлетел Вульф и сел рядом на траву. – Мне еще никогда не было так страшно.

Горацио попытался сесть, но потом оставил эту затею. Тело неуклонно тянуло к земле, требовало покоя.

– У тебя идет кровь из ушей и носа, – заметил криминалист. – Скорая помощь уже в пути.

– Где Трип? – игнорируя его заботу, спросил Горацио.

– Какой еще Трип? – опешил Вульф. – Тебе нужно в больницу. Это дело не стоит твоего здоровья.

– Ну, уж нет, – возразил лейтенант, с трудом принимая сидячую позу. – Этого и добиваются наши враги. Хотят вывести нас из игры. Не выйдет.

– И ты еще можешь думать о деле? Ты же чуть не погиб! – опешил Райан.

– Чуть не считается, мистер Вульф. Я хочу знать, кто дал нам информацию об этом доме.

– Я и так это знаю. Звонил тот федерал. Дуган.

– Да, ну? – с иронией спросил Горацио. – И где же он сам? У нас совместное расследование, почему он не приехал?

– Никого не было, – растерянно подтвердил Вульф. – Ты же не считаешь, что они….

– Нет, Райан, он не враги, если ты об это подумал. Но и не друзья, это точно.

– Келли собирайся! – в дверях лаборатории баллистической экспертизы стоял Эрик Делко. – У нас новое место преступления, диаметром сто квадратных метров. Вызывают всех свободных от работы криминалистов.

– Как Горацио? – взволнованно спросила молодая женщина, взглянув на Кайла, тихо сидящего в углу.

– Отделался царапинами и контузией. Отказался ехать в больницу. Черт, я бы после такого неделю отходил. Минимум. Знаешь, что говорят? Что он спас жизнь не одному десятку человек. Если бы не он нашел ту бомбу, а Вульф, сейчас бы мы заказывали траурные венки для его похорон.

– Что значит, «если бы не он»? – осмелился спросить Кайл, когда Эрик уже вышел.

– Это значит, что лейтенант Кейн оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, – ответила Келли и пояснила более подробно: – До того, как стать криминалистом, Горацио работал сапером в Нью–Йорке. Он первый нашел бомбу и сразу оценил, сколько у них всех шансов на спасение.

– Один, – тихо проговорил Кайл.

– Да, – подтвердила Келли. – Сапер ошибается один раз.

19.

Ранним утром Горацио Кейн вышел из лифта в длинный холл лаборатории. Все, кто находился поблизости, замерли, а голоса смолкли. Люди смотрели на лейтенанта, как на вернувшегося с того света. На самом деле так оно и было. Тот взрыв многих мог похоронить, но на этом нельзя зацикливаться. Горацио на некоторое время задержался, призывая всех к вниманию:

– Я не буду повторять дважды. Я не умер. И чуда в этой истории нет. Я выполнял свою работу. Занимайтесь своими делами. Жизнь продолжается.

С этими словами, он пошел к себе в кабинет. До этого дня никто из сотрудников лаборатории не видел, как лейтенант сидит в нем. На этот раз 

зрение криминалистов не обмануло: Горацио Кейн сел на свой стул и повернулся спиной к двери.

– Думаешь, с ним все в порядке? – кивнул Эрик на дверь кабинета.

– А ты как думаешь? – поинтересовалась Келли. – Когда–нибудь он сгорит на этой работе. В буквальном смысле слова. На его должности многие не доживают до пенсии, или уходят раньше.

– Мы не позволим этому случиться. И он тоже.

– Все когда–нибудь делают выбор. Уйти или остаться.

– Горацио нас не бросит.

– Если перед ним не будет выбора.

– Ты о чем? – недоуменно поднял бровь Эрик.

– Он теперь отвечает не только за себя, у него есть о ком заботиться. Мы не можем требовать от него преданности до конца жизни. И он надеется, что мы тоже это понимаем.

– Горацио? – Трип неуверенно топтался в дверях, не решаясь зайти. – Можно?

– Заходи, – обронил Горацио, продолжая смотреть в окно.

– Все в порядке? – уточнил детектив.

– Да, я немного задумался.

– Я по поводу дела. Ты можешь его передать ФБР, если есть проблема.

– Проблема? – Горацио недоуменно взглянул на собеседника. – У кого?

– Ну…. Я думал….

– Что у тебя есть по убийству тех двух федералов? – поинтересовался лейтенант, сглаживая неловкость Фрэнка и переключаясь на другую тему. – Есть зацепки?

– 9 мм. Распространенный тип оружия.

– Но не каждый может себе позволить надеть на ствол глушитель. В этом направлении ты копал?

– Не думаю, что тут действовал наемный убийца. Агентов убил тот, кто хорошо знал их. Тот, кому они доверяли. Что там наш Дуган?

– Извинялся, что не мог приехать раньше.

– Я должен ему сочувствовать? – глядя в пол, спросил лейтенант, не ожидая ответа.

– Он сказал, рад, что ты выжил. Как это не странно звучит.

– Действительно странно, что он справлялся о моем здоровье, – ухмыльнулся Горацио, вставая со стула. – Что с фрагментами взрывчатки? Что–то есть интересное?

– Пока ничего, – развел руками Фрэнк. – А ты что думаешь?

– Тот, кто убил агентов у школы и тот, кто подложил взрывчатку в холодильник, одно лицо. Тот, кто знает Роберта Добсона лично. Тот, кому он перешел дорогу. Узнайте, кому, это и будет ответ.

– А ты? – удивленно спросил Фрэнк.

Горацио стоял уже в дверях.

– Мне надо кое–что сделать, – ответил он.

– Это касается дела?

– И дела тоже, – кивнул лейтенант. – Я буду на связи.

– Кайл здесь? – спросил Горацио, заходя в лабораторию баллистики.

– Его не было с утра, – ответила Келли. – Я думала, ты в курсе.

– Не было? – машинально переспросил Горацио, набирая номер телефона Эллины. На ходу к лифту, в несвойственной для себя манере, на обычное «привет», ответил вопросом: «что с Кайлом?»

– Все в порядке, – недоуменно ответила Элина. – Они с Реем младшим во дворе.

– Он должен быть на работе, – хмуро проговорил Горацио. – Ты его не привезла.

– Я его не привезла? – переспросила женщина. – А ты забыл и только сейчас вспомнил, что у тебя есть сын?

– Я не…. – Горацио остановился у лифта, словно уткнулся лицом в каменную стену. – Я не забыл, Элина. Я каждый день об этом помню. И о нашем уговоре тоже. Я сейчас приеду.

– Хорошо, – услышал он и удивленно посмотрел на трубку, откуда неслись короткие гудки. Женщина оборвала разговор.

«Да что со мной такое твориться?», – спросил себя Горацио, выйдя на улицу и направляясь к себе в машину. Доехав до дома Элины, посигналил, предпочитая подождать Кайла на улице. Тем самым, он избегал лишний раз встречаться с Элиной, которая наверняка была сердита на него.

– Тебе повезло, – услышал он неожиданно с заднего сидения.

– Если бы ты внимательнее читал мое досье, то нашел бы строку, где я работал до того, как приехал в Майами, – ответил Горацио, не поворачиваясь к собеседнику.

– Это я и имею в виду, – отозвался До. – Что ты нашел ту бомбу, а не кто–то из твоих людей.

– Зачем ты звонил вчера? – Горацио взглянул в зеркало заднего вида.

– Поговорить о предателе. У тебя уже есть кто–то на примете?

– Раз уж мы о них заговорили…..

– Не надо переключаться на личности, Кейн.

– Я не переключаюсь. Мне нужно встретиться с Добсоном.

– Хорошо, – спокойно ответил До.

– Хорошо? – не поверил лейтенант.

– Он сам ищет с тобой встречи. Я сказал, что тебе можно доверять.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Ну, ты до сих пор меня не сдал. Это многое означает.

– Возможно, мы с тобой на одной стороне, Джеймс, это я признаю, но вот вера у нас в справедливость разная.

– Я не имею требовать от тебя большего. У тебя есть что–то в жизни такое, о чем ты не хотел бы говорить?

Горацио увидел Кайла на пороге дома Эллины и замер, напряженно следя за ним взглядом.

До перехватил его взгляд:

– Я уже его видел.

– Ты впутал его в дело об убийстве, не задумываясь о последствиях.

– Не думал, что дети работают в полиции, – продолжил До, пропуская мимо ушей предыдущую фразу лейтенанта.

– Это испытательный срок.

– Для кого?

– Для нас обоих, – ответил Горацио. – Этот мальчик как раз то, о чем я предпочитаю не говорить.

– В твоем личном деле об этом ничего нет.

– Не было, – опустил голову Горацио.

– Как давно ты узнал о его существовании?

– Когда расследовал преступление.

– И теперь это тебя убивает? Стыдишься своего прошло или боишься за будущее, которое теперь не такое безупречное?

– Ты еще и психолог? – обернулся назад Горацио.

– А что он думает по этому поводу? – продолжил До.

– Я его не спрашивал.

– То есть, он еще не знает? Что у него есть отец? – уточнил Джеймс.

– Не думаю, что он сможет меня простить. – Горацио взглянул на подростка, идущего к машине.

До сдвинулся ближе к дверце, собираясь выходить.

– А как же Добсон? – догнал его вопрос лейтенанта.

– Место встречи обговорим по телефону. Я уже знаю твой новый номер.

– Разведка работает быстро, – проговорил под нос Горацио, рассчитывая что До его услышит.

Тот на некоторое время замер, потом открыл дверцу и вылез из машины, натягивая бейсболку. Нагнулся к окну:

– А еще разведка знает одну истину, которую обязан знать и полицейский. О прощении.

Горацио выжидающе посмотрел в глаза собеседнику.

– И в чем же ее суть?

– Суть в том, лейтенант, что дети умеют прощать, взрослые – нет. Подумайте над этим, но лучше сразу действуйте.

**20.**

Горацио мог последовать совету Джейсона До, но все же решил отложить разговор с Кайлом до вечера. Впереди был еще целый рабочий день. Всякое может случиться, и отвлекаться на личные проблемы он не имеет права. Он отвез подростка в участок и проследил, как Кайл исчезает за дверью лаборатории ДНК. Сам хотел было вернуться к машине, но по пути его перехватил Фрэнк Трип.

- Эйч, нам нужна помощь на допросе, - сказал он.

Горацио недоуменно взглянул на детектива:

- Помощь?

- Мы тут арестовали одну женщину за мошенничество. Возникли трудности.

- Не признается?

- Нет, улик против нее достаточно. Она с нами не желает разговаривать.

- Требует адвоката?

- Тебя.

Горацио недоверчиво переспросил:

- Меня?

- Да, сказала, если и будет говорить, то только с тобой.

Горацио машинально двинулся в сторону допросной комнаты, Фрэнк зашагал рядом. У стеклянной перегородки оба на некоторое время остановились, наблюдая за гостьей, сидящей в наручниках за столом. Горацио долго смотрел перед собой, угадывая и не угадывая знакомые черты. 

Когда женщина повернула голову, он отпрянул, словно увидел перед собой призрак.

- Ты ее знаешь? – наблюдая за его реакцией, спросил Трип.

- Возможно….

- Поговоришь с ней?

- Да, только пусть нас никто не беспокоит.

- Ее дело лежит на столе, ознакомься. Ночная смена уже составила отчет.

- Да, хорошо, - заторможено ответил Горацио и, открыв дверь, перешагнул через порог.

Молодая женщина за столом, подняла взгляд на вошедшего человека и некоторое время, с легкой улыбкой на губах, рассматривала.

- А ты не сильно изменился, Джон, разве что имя сменил. Ой, извини, Горацио. Так теперь тебя зовут?

- Меня так всегда звали, Джулия, - тихо ответил Горацио, едва расслышав свой голос. Он сел за стол и машинально пролистал дело, уделив время лишь выводам эксперта. Он избегал прямых взглядов арестантки, заставляя себя не реагировать на ее придирчивые взгляды.

- Эй, я здесь! – женщина хлопнула ладонями по столу, привлекая к себе внимание. – Посмотри на меня.

Горацио медленно поднял взгляд. Помедлил. Вздохнул.

- Я думал…. Я не ожидал встретить тебя снова. Тем более здесь.

- Думал, я умерла? – вопрос прозвучал с сарказмом.

- Мне так сказали.

- Кто?

- Кайл Хармон…. Наш сын.

- Ты знаешь? – женщина подалась вперед и почти легла грудью на стол. – Как ты узнал?

- Так же, как сейчас узнал о тебе. Он нарушил закон.

- Он в тюрьме?

- Странно, что ты спрашиваешь.

Арестованная посмотрела на Горацио:

- Я же мать.

Горацио горько улыбнулся:

- Мать, которая оставила ребенка на пороге сиротского приюта?

- У меня были дела, а ребенок это….

- Обуза? – с иронией уточнил Горацио. – Какая же ты после этого мать?

- А какой ты отец? – огрызнулась арестованная.

- Я…. – Горацио поперхнулся словами, думая, а стоит ли оправдываться? – Я бы никогда не отказался от своего ребенка. И не оставил его беспомощным на пороге чужого дома. Если бы знал о его существовании. Если бы ты сказала мне.

- Кому? Джону Уолдену? Не надо винить меня в том, что случилось! – Джулия вскочила на ноги, с грохотом опрокидывая стул на пол.

Горацио даже не пошевелился, продолжая сидеть на месте. Спокойно проговорил:

- Сядь, пожалуйста, не привлекай к себе лишнее внимание.

Его спокойный тон разъярил женщину еще больше. Она показа свои скованные руки:

- Арестуешь меня? Я уже под арестом, если ты не заметил.

- И чего ты от меня ждешь? – поставил локти на стол Горацио, уперев подбородок в сложенные руки. – Помощи?

- Хотя бы сочувствия.

- Я не сочувствую преступникам. Только жертвам. Ты обратилась не по адресу.

- У нас же есть что-то общее, ты забыл? Что будет думать наш сын?

- Ничего, если будет и дальше считать тебя мертвой.

- Он думает, что я умерла? – переспросила Джулия.

Горацио отвел взгляд и посмотрел в окно:

- Лучше бы ты умерла.

- И ты это говоришь? Я не узнаю тебя, Джон…

- Ты тоже изменилась, Джулия, - тихо ответил Горацио. - Той женщины, которую я знал, уже нет. Ты сама сменила столько имен, что я теперь не знаю, каким тебя называть. Как ты сама себя называешь.

Горацио встал на ноги, молча, подошел к двери.

- И ты вот так уйдешь? – донеслось вслед.

- Извини, - тихо сказал он, - но я не могу тебе помочь. У тебя нет шансов, если все, что здесь написано, правда.

- А у Кайла есть шанс? – неожиданно взволнованно спросила женщина.

Горацио медленно обернулся, прежде чем уйти, ответил:

- Я ему его уже дал.

Кайл вышел на улицу вместе с Эриком Делко, помог ему загрузить машину и некоторое время смотрел вслед уехавшему на задание криминалисту. Он уже собирался идти назад в лабораторию, как рядом с ним затормозил черный БМВ. Окошко со стороны водителя открылось, и Кайл увидел перед собой лицо уже вроде бы знакомого ему человека. Он видел его пару раз в участке, разговаривающего с лейтенантом Кейном.

- Кайл? – позвал тот. – Хорошо, что я тебя застал.

- Что вам нужно? – подросток отступил на шаг назад.

- Лейтенант сказал, что ты мне можешь помочь, - незнакомец улыбнулся. – Можно так сказать, ты в моем полном распоряжении. Садись.

- Но я…. Я не могу покинуть территорию участка, - пытался возразить Кайл, оглядываясь назад в поисках кого-нибудь знакомого.

- Ты оспариваешь приказы лейтенанта Кейна? – нахмурился собеседник. – А как насчет подчинения агенту ФБР? Не бойся, я не кусаюсь. Садись, давай, прокатимся.

Кайл не мог ослушаться приказа Горацио, да и этот человек вроде бы тоже служитель закона. Что он ему сделает?

- Мы вернемся к вечеру? – на всякий случай уточнил подросток. – За мной приедут.

- Вернешься, слово агента, - ответил мужчина и распахнул дверцу.

Горацио провел всю вторую половину дня в раздумьях. Правильно ли он сделал, что отказался помогать Джулии. Образ той женщины, которую он помнил, исчез, словно ее некогда и не было. Он мог винить себя в равнодушии, но почему-то не захотел. К вечеру в лабораторию приехала Элина, и он отправился искать Кайла. Странно, но в лаборатории он его не нашел.

- Кайл? – переспросил Эрик. – Он помог мне загрузиться и больше я его не видел.

- Кайл? – уточнила Келли. – Я думала, ты ему дал выходной.

Расспросив всех работников смены, Горацио пришел к выводу, что Кайл исчез где-то после обеда. Неужели мальчишка что-то узнал о нем или видел Джулию? Что она ему наговорила о нем? Куда он мог пойти? Если сбежал, то вернется уже не домой, а прямиком в тюрьму. А это было последним, что ему хотелось.

- Что, значит, его нет? – переспросила Элина, растерянно глядя на Горацио.

- Я не знаю, где он, - развел руками тот. – До обеда был здесь.

- Ты с ним говорил? Ты сказал ему?

- Не успел, - покачал головой Горацио.

- Ты должен был за ним присматривать.

- Я надзиратель, а не нянька, - неожиданно огрызнулся он и прикусил губу. – Извини, сегодня тяжелый день.

- И вчера был тоже. Добро пожаловать в мир живых, Горацио.

- Лейтенант Кейн? – их разговор был прерван одним из патрульных полицейских. – Вы спрашивали о мальчишке?

- Вы его видели, офицер? – резко повернулся Горацио.

- Я видел, как он садился в машину.

- К кому? – недоуменно спросила Элина.

- К какому-то федералу. Видел я его пару раз здесь, запомнил номера на стоянке.

- К федералу, - повторил Горацио, машинально вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Набрав номер, он некоторое время слушал длинные гудки, пока абонент не ответил.

- Кейн? – услышал он и сразу спросил:

- Что ты задумал?

- Честный обмен.

- Ты похитил человека.

- Он добровольно сел в мою машину.

- Что ты от меня хочешь?

- Ты знаешь.

- Решил открыть карты сразу? Или показать свое истинное лицо?

- Надоело играть вторую скрипку, Кейн. Вы, копы, всюду суете свой нос. Ты мой посредник. Я тебя выбрал. Если кто и найдет Добсона, то это будешь ты.

- Решил поднять себе авторитет перед мафией? Немного опоздал, в Чикаго идут массовые аресты. Для кого стараешься?

- Хочу сохранить сою репутацию, - ответил Дуган.

- Если тронешь парня….

- Ты знаешь, как меня найти.

Горацио тупо уставился на телефонную трубку в своих руках, лихорадочно соображая, что делать.

- Кто это был? – удивленно спросила Элина на бледное лицо Горацио. – Кайл у него?

- Он пока в безопасности, - задумчиво ответил лейтенант.

- Пока? Что должно случиться? – встревожилась женщина.

- Я должен кое-что сделать. Мне поставили ультиматум.

- Он хочет заставить меня сделать тоже самое, что сделал сам.

- Да что же? – отчаянно спросила Элина.

- Предать человека.

- И ты это сделаешь?

- Но кону стоит жизнь моего сына. Ты как думаешь?

Элина не знала, что ответить, да и Горацио больше ничего не добавил. Просто стоял рядом, вертя в руках свой телефон, с задумчивым видом. Он не хотел показывать свое бессилие, рвущееся наружу, пытался сдержать наплыв паники, предпочитая молчать. Почему-то в голову пришел разговор с Джейсоном До, о справедливости и правосудии. Возможно, он был не прав, осуждая этого человека. Сейчас Горацио как никогда хотел кого-нибудь пристрелить.

21.

Горацио вернулся в свой кабинет и задумчиво стоял некоторое время у окна. С Эллиной осталась Келли и Алекс, женщины, которые могли помочь ее успокоить. Потому что Элина, как ни странно, больше чем он переживала за Кайла. Не то, чтобы он был равнодушен, нет. Он был более терпелив к подобным ситуациям, старался держать себя в руках, не показывал эмоций, с трудом сдерживая их. Звонок Дугана был не простым. Этот человек дал ему понять, что если и идет на компромиссы, то только на своих условиях. Возможно, он уже наблюдает за Горацио, ожидая его реакции. Возможно, Дуган думает, что Горацио приведет его к Добсону.

- Эйч? – в дверях стоял Фрэнк Трип. – Что будем делать?

- Ничего, - спокойно ответил лейтенант. – Ждать.

- Ждать? – переспросил детектив. – Чего?

Горацио положил руки на пояс, повернулся от окна к дверям на полкорпуса.

- Благоприятного момента.

– Я уже связался с его начальством Дугана. Его к нам не посылали. Он, так сказать, взял инициативу в свои руки, чтобы быть в курсе нашего следствия. Черт, мы его даже не проверили.

- Не думаю, что мы позволяли ему знать все, - ответил Горацио, не проявив никаких эмоций на слова Трипа, в отличие от детектива.

- И тебя не беспокоит тот факт, что он самозванец??

- Уже нет.

- Иногда я тебя не понимаю, Горацио, - покачал головой Трип. – Где ты берешь столько терпения?

- Могу поделиться, - предложил Кейн, вытаскивая из кармана телефон, который издал тонкое попискивание. – Наведи справки об этом Дугане, Фрэнк. Думаю, он и есть тот убийца, которого мы ищем. Ищите против него зацепки и улики. А я должен ответить на звонок.

- А как же Кайл?

- Я улажу это дело сам. Но будь готов мне помочь по первому требованию.

- Ладно, - Фрэнк потоптался на месте и вышел, оставив Горацио наедине с его невидимым собеседником.

- Кейн, - произнес он в трубку.

- У нас есть общий знакомый, - услышал он.

- Какой из двух? – уточнил Горацио.

- Я не совсем вас понял, лейтенант.

- Извините, агент Добсон, у меня сегодня был тяжелый день.

- Я вас понимаю.

- Возможно, у вас же тоже есть дети.

- Которых вы не бросили в беде. Хотел вам сказать огромное человеческое спасибо. Я ваш должник.

- Я бы сделал тоже самое для любого ребенка, - проговорил Горацио. – Не стоит благодарить, это моя работа….

- ..служить и защищать, - закончил за него Добсон. – Вы хотели со мной встретиться? Догадываюсь почему.

- Вы уже нашли предателя? – поинтересовался Горацио.

- Да, а вы?

- Я нашел убийцу.

- Но….

- Есть и «но». На кону стоит жизнь еще одного ребенка, и я не хотел бы, чтобы он стал разменной монетой в предстоящей вендетте.

- Значит, он поставил условие…. Как предсказуемо. Я согласен, Кейн.

- Но вы их даже не выслушали, - пробормотал Горацио.

- Я знаю эти правила наизусть. Что он сказал? Назвал место, где пройдет сделка?

- Он оставил свой номер телефона.

- Идет напролом? Ему значит нечего терять.

- В отличии от нас.

- Для вас этот ребенок что-то значит, лейтенант? – неожиданно поинтересовался Добсон.

- Для меня все дети что-то значат, - ответил Горацио. – Но этот особенный. Это мой сын.

- Тогда я правильно сделаю, если одам вам свой долг прямо сейчас. Звоните Дугану и назначайте место сделки.

- Хотите действовать в открытую?

- Как и он. Я хочу его озадачить.

- Слишком предсказуемо.

- Но наверняка. Звоните.

- Место локации?

- Безлюдное. Нам свидетели не нужны.

- А как же я?

- Я думал, вы на моей стороне.

- Вы правильно думали, - ответил Горацио, без сожалений кладя на стол свой полицейский жетон и отключаясь.

После краткого разговора с Дуганом, лейтенант поспешно пытался покинуть полицейское управление, но по пути то и дело встречались люди, желающие с ним пообщаться.

- Горацио? – в лифте к нему присоединился Эрик Делко. – Тебе нужна моя помощь?

- Нет, - коротко ответил он, нажимая на кнопку лифта.

- Ты разговаривал еще раз с этим Дуганом?

Горацио мог соврать, но сказа правду:

- Да.

- И?

- Я пошел на сделку.

Эрик удивленно переспросил:

- Пошел? Но….. Значит, ты нашел Добсона…. И что будешь делать?

- Еще не знаю, Эрик. То, на что способен.

- И убить готов?

- Если придется.

Дверь лифта открылась и при выходе они нос к носу столкнулись с агентом Стетлером.

- Нам нужно поговорить, - сказал Рик, глядя на Горацио, полностью игнорируя Эрика.

- Не вовремя, - ответил Горацио и попытался пройти мимо.

Стетлер бесцеремонно схватил его за рукав пиджака и тут же пожалел об этом. Горацио выдернул руку из цепкой хватки, и буквально втолкнул агента ОВР в кабинку лифта.

- Ты что себе позволяешь? – одергивая пиджак, прошипел тот.

- Ты первый себе ЭТО позволил, - ответил Горацио, направляюсь к выходу.

- Я буду жаловаться. Ты это видел? – Стетлер заблокировал двери лифта и посмотрел на Эрика.

- Видел что? – переспросил тот и поспешно ушел.

Горацио вышел из участка и чуть ли не бегом направился к своему хаммеру. На полпути передумал и направился к Френку Трипу, стоящему возле патрульного офицера.

- Махнемся? – бросив ключи от Хаммера детективу, спросил Горацио.

Трип не особо охотно отдал ключи от своей машины, со словами:

- Надеюсь, ты вернешь ее целой.

- Надеюсь, ты ее застраховал, - последовал ответ.

На стоянке стоял тюремный автобус, куда грузились заключенные. В одной из фигур Горацио узнал знакомое лицо, но не успел скрыться до того, как его заметили. Молодая женщина приостановилась, не обращая внимания на оклики конвоиров.

Горацио неохотно приблизился, совершенно не зная, что будет говорить и как вообще себя вести. Кажется, он уже все ей сказал.

- Пришел меня провести? – иронично спросила Джулия. – Как мило. Хотя бы дал мне попрощаться с сыном.

- Я передам ему твой привет, - пообещал он. – Когда его увижу.

- Что, он от тебя сбежал? Может, теперь узнаешь, что такое воспитывать ребенка одному.

Горацио опустил голову, ответил:

- Спасибо, что беспокоишься о нем тоже. Удачной поездки.

- Сволочь! – с этими словами заключенная бросилась на лейтенанта, пытаясь вцепиться ему когтями в лицо. Два патрульных офицера с силой повалили Джулию на траву, затем подняли и под руки повели к автобусу, не обращая внимания на выкрики и проклятия.

- Ничего себе, - раздалось рядом.

Горацио поднял голову и увидел удивленно смотрящую на него Келли.

- За что это она тебя так? До крови скулу разодрала.

Горацио потрогал рукой ссадину и от боли отдернул руку.

- Да так, - неопределенно ответил он. – Рада была меня видеть.

- Со стороны, было похоже на семейную ссору.

- Поэтому я и не женюсь, Келли, - сказал Горацио, направляясь к машине Трипа.

- Поэтому ты толкнул Стетлера? – донеслось вслед.

Горацио открыл дверцу, некоторое время постоял на месте, потом обернулся:

- Уже все знают?

- А это правда?

- Тебе нужен ответ?

- Да.

- Он у меня на столе.

22.

Горацио четко выполнил инструкции Дугана и прибыл на место встречи вовремя. Остановив машину Трипа у старого обветшалого ангара, лейтенант вышел наружу, и некоторое время настороженно разглядывал открывшуюся перед ним панораму. Некогда это место было престижным аэроклубом, но потом власти его закрыли. Взлетные полосы заросли травой, краска на крыше ангара облупилась и выгорела. Из техники на бетоне стоял только маленький двухмоторный самолетик, но его внешний вид не внушал доверия.

До ушей Горацио донесся скрип отпираемого замка и в приоткрытых дверях ангара появился Дуган. Увидев лейтенанта одного, он бегло осмотрел близлежащую территорию.

- Кейн, ты сделал большую ошибку! – зло проговорил бывший агент, держа полицейского на прицеле своей беретты. – Кажется, ты меня не понял. Я сказал, что отпущу парня в обмен на Добсона.

Горацио поднял руки.

- Я пришел без оружия, - сдержанно сказал он. – Добсон придет.

- И я должен тебе поверить? Рассказывай, что ты здесь один. Наверняка за нами следят парочка снайперов. Так?

Горацио покачал головой:

- Я оцениваю риск, Дуган. Под вопросом жизнь ребенка. Никакой полиции, как договаривались.

Отчасти он говорил правду, но вот насчет одного независимого снайпера мог и ошибаться. До наверняка где-то поблизости, ждет благоприятного момента.

- А как насчет жучков? Что у тебя под рубашкой?

Горацио распахнул полы пиджака, медленно расстегнул пуговицы рубашки.

- У тебя паранойя, Дуган. - Из-за скошенного угла ангара вышел Роберт Добсон и подошел к лейтенанту. Взглянул на Дугана. – Ты меня ищешь?

Дуган отступил внутрь ангара, не опуская пистолета и не сводя глаз с обоих гостей.

- Лейтенант Кейн выполнил твою задачу, отпусти мальчишку, - проговорил Добсон, делая шаг вперед. – Я в твоих руках, как ты и хотел. Выполни свое обещание.

Дуган криво усмехнулся:

- Да, обещал. Но что стоят обещания предателя?

Добсон настороженно посмотрел на лейтенанта Кейна, но тот видимо ожидал подобной реакции.

- Я не сомневался, что будет по-другому, - сказал Горацио, склонив голову и глядя на Дугана. – Он решил избавиться от двух игроков сразу. Зачем лишние свидетели?

- Почему же от двух? – возразил Дуган. – Трех. Или мальчишку вы уже не считаете?

Добсон хмуро посмотрел на бывшего коллегу:

- Ну, ты и сволочь, Дуг.

- Он не пощадил девятилетних пацанов, почему же должен жалеть шестнадцатилетнего? – без адреса проговорил Горацио, глядя себе под ноги.

Добсон мельком взглянул на него, а потом перевел взгляд на Дугана:

- И каковы твои действия? Убьешь нас здесь? Прямо сейчас?

- Спешишь умереть? – огрызнулся тот. – Успеешь. Заходите внутрь и без глупостей.

- Знаешь, что тебе будет за убийство полицейского и федерала? – снова спросил Добсон. – Да тебя просто четвертуют.

- Жаль, что ты этого не увидишь, - нагло заявил тот.

Горацио вошел в ангар, и некоторое время приноравливал зрение к полумраку, царившему в помещении. Кайла он не увидел и это пугало.

- Где мальчик? – спросил он, чувствуя, как тревога начинает рваться наружу.

- Скажем так: он здесь и не здесь. - Горацио внимательно посмотрел на Дугана, соображая, что тот имеет в виду. Тот продолжил: - Я тоже пришел на встречу один. Как бы.

- Не пудри мозги, Дуг, - Добсон не сдержался и сделал шаг по направлению к преступнику. – Хватит загадок, ублюдок!

Он подошел слишком близко и Дуган наотмашь ударил его тыльной стороной оружия по лицу.

- Еще раз обзовешь меня….., - прошипел он.

- То что? Убьешь меня? – держась рукой за голову, спросил Дуган. – Да, ты у нас крутой мужик! Но вот дерешься как баба.

Добсон толкал себя к могиле все ближе и ближе, глумясь над своим противником в открытую. Горацио это совсем не нравилось, особенно когда Дуган взвел курок и нацелил оружие в грудь Роберта.

- Повтори, что ты сказал!

- Ты всегда был слабаком в академии. Им и остался.

- Слабаком? – Дуган опустил пистолет ниже и дважды выстрелил Добсону по ногам.

Горацио не стал ждать продолжения этого эпизода, молнией бросился к преступнику и мощным толчком сбил его с ног на пол. Вторым ударом выбил ногой из рук Дугана пистолет и тот зазвенел по бетону, теряясь где-то в темноте. Дуган быстро оправился от потери оружия и ударом джиу-джитсу отбил попытку полицейскому заломить себе руки за спину. Горацио не ожидал такой прыти от этого человека, который буквально пригвоздил его следующим ударом к земле. Потом Дуган неожиданно прекратил атаку и выбежал из ангара.

Горацио привстал на локте, чувствуя, как по разбитой губе течет кровь.

- Добсон? – позвал он, но в ответ лишь раздался стон боли. – Лежи, не двигайся. Он подошел к агенту, наспех перевязал ему ногу его же галстуком и осторожно подошел к выходу из ангара. У машины Трипа никого не было, 

и он поспешил перенести туда раненого. Посадил на пассажирское сидение, сам сел за руль и тронул машину с места.

- Куда мы едем? – спросил Добсон, на какое-то мгновение открыв глаза. – Нет, мы не можем бросить здесь мальчика.

- Мы его не бросаем, - ответил лейтенант, сосредоточенно оглядывая пространство вокруг в поисках Дугана. Он заметил его бегущего вдоль взлетной полосы к одиноко стоящему самолету в самом конце и все понял.

- Держитесь Роб! – крикунл Горацио, вдавливая в пол педаль газа. Машина рванула с места и понеслась наперерез к бегущему человеку. Дугану не хватило метров двадцати дистанции до крыла самолета, когда преследователи наконец-то догнали и перегнали его. Горацио подъехал к самолету и поставил машину поперек дороги.

Дуган резко остановился, понимая, что планы придется менять и бросился бежать обратно к ангару.

- Почему мы стоим? – спросил Добсон, с трудом открывая глаза. – Нужно догнать его.

- Догоним, - сказал лейтенант и поспешил осмотреть грузовой отсек самолета. Кайл сидел там, прикованный за одну руку к железной скобе. Горацио вытащил ключи от наручников подошел к нему.

- Я не хотел никуда ехать, - тихо проговорил Кайл. – Он сказал, что он федеральный агент.

- Он рассчитывал, что ты ему поверишь, - ответил Горацио. – Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Давай выбираться отсюда.

Горацио вывел подростка на воздух и подвел к машине.

- Садись за руль, - сказал он Кайлу.

Тот недоуменно посмотрел на лейтенанта.

- За руль?

- Ранен федеральный агент. Отвезешь его в больницу.

- Но я плохо знаю город, - пытался возразить Кайл.

- Это не важно. – Горацио вытащил рацию из машины и связался с диспетчером. Кратко обрисовал ситуацию, поставил ударение на том, что ранен офицер полиции и срочно требуется сопровождение.

Кайл, открыв рот, наблюдал за его действиями, а когда лейтенант положил рацию, безропотно полез за руль.

Горацио нагнулся к окну, мельком взглянул на Добсона, потов вперил взгляда подростка.

- Езжай по трассе, - сказал он, - тебя встретят.

- А вы остаетесь? – осмелился спросить Кайл, глядя на подсохшую дорожку крови, убегающую вниз по подбородку на лице лейтенанта.

- Да, сынок, я остаюсь, - кивнул Горацио. – Нужно закончить свою работу. Езжай.

Кайл тронул машину, оставляя лейтенанта позади, но все время поглядывал в окно заднего вида. Он был растерян. Столько событий произошло за эти сутки, столько всего ему пришлось пережить. Он сам когда-то похитил человека и теперь на собственной шкуре испытал, что это такое. Что означает быть беспомощным и напуганным. Что в такой ситуации помогает не сломаться лишь надежда на освобождение. Надежда, которую он терял с каждой минутой, проведенной в том грузовом отсеке, запертый наедине со своими страхами. Раненый на соседнем сидении издал вздох и Кайл испуганно взглянул на него.

- Сэр? – дрогнувшим голосом позвал он. – Вам плохо?

- Горацио, куда мы едем? Мы не можем бросить мальчишку. Мы же договорились, я в обмен на него, - проговорил тот.

Кайл крепко вцепился руками в руль, когда машину повело по грязи, но удержал ее на скользкой дороге.

- …..Кейн, ты спас моих малышей, - продолжил Добсон, - ….я должен спасти твоего.

Кайл недоверчиво прислушивался к раненому. Что он говорит? Наверное, он бредит. Вон сколько крови натекло на брюки.

Когда грунтовая дорога кончилась и машина выехала на трассу, Кайл растерялся окончательно. Столько машин перекрывали ему путь, он не может стоять в пробке, а обещанной помощи все нет и нет.

- Что же делать? – взмолился Кайл, зная, что на подобный вопрос ему никто не ответит. Он посмотрел на рацию и неуверенно снял ее с приборной доски. Нажал пальцем на кнопку, в точности повторяя действия лейтенанта Кейна.

- Диспетчерская, - услышал он.

- Я… Мы…, - начал было Кайл, не зная, как начать разговор. – С вами связывался лейтенант Кейн. Он просил выслать помощь.

- А где он сам? – послышался ответ. Видимо на том конце провода сильно удивились, что с ними разговаривают детским голосом.

- Ранен федеральный агент, - более тверже проговорил Кайл. – Мне нужно сопровождение в ближайший госпиталь.

Он в точности повторил слова Горацио, требуя, чтобы к нему отнеслись серьезно. И ему поверили.

- Где вы находитесь? – услышал он.

Подросток увидел ближайший дорожный указатель и назвал адрес.

- К вам уже выехали. Включите сирену и двигайтесь по трассе.

Связь оборвалась, и Кайл растерянно оглянулся по сторонам.

- Знал бы я где эта сирена! – воскликнул он.

Раненый на автопилоте поднял руку и нажал на черную кнопку у себя над головой. Подросток мысленно поблагодарил за неожиданную помощь.

Ему как-то не верилось, что он едет в машине полицейского и сирена, звучащая в его ушах, играет ему отнюдь не погребальный марш. Машины впереди стали уступать им дорогу и сердце Кайла на какое-то мгновение дрогнуло. Ведь это так здорово чувствовать себя великим человеком. Таким востребованным и нужным. Странно, а ведь он в детстве мечтал стать крутым полицейским. И никак не ожидал оказаться в тюрьме строгого 

режима для взрослых. Для таких как он обратной дороги в нормальную жизнь нет, и Кайл подавил вздох отчаяния. Мечты так и останутся мечтами, есть реальность, от которой ему уже никуда не деться.

На ближайшем перекрестке его встретили две патрульные машины. Одна поехала впереди, а вторая в конвое сзади. Теперь не надо было бояться, что что-то сделаешь не так и подведешь лейтенанта.

Кайл перевел дыхание, вспомнив, что Кейн остался на том аэродроме один и что тот сказал напоследок. Он остался выполнять свою работу. Что это значит? И почему ему, Кайлу, так тревожно?

У больницы их встретили санитары с носилками, и Кайл облегченно вздохнул, когда раненого увезли. Он остался сидеть в машине, и вздрогнул, когда у окошка возникла фигура Фрэнка Трипа.

- Кайл? – удивленно спросил тот, заглянув внутрь. – А где отец?

- Что? – переспросил Кайл, думая, что ослышался.

Фрэнк вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, догадываясь, что сказал явно что-то не то.

- Где лейтенант Кейн? – уточнил он.

- Он остался, - растерянно ответил Кайл. – На том аэродроме.

- На каком аэродроме? – переспросил детектив. – Ты помнишь, где это?

Кайл опустил голову. Он все время смотрел на дорогу вперед, что мог сказать? Что не знает?

– Горацио там один? – уточнил Трипп.

Кайл кивнул.

- Он сказал, что будет делать?

- Выполнять свою работу, - ответил Кайл и опустил голову.

23.

Горацио проводил взглядом удаляющуюся машину, увозившую прочь Кайла и раненого агента ФБР. Он бы мог уехать вместе с ними, но нужно было еще кое-что сделать. Найти Дугана. И раньше, чем его найдет Джеймс До.

До ушей донесся визг покрышек и Горацио повернул голову, выискивая причину шума. В его сторону двигалась машина. Дуган добрался до своего авто и теперь поменялся с Горацио ролями. Теперь ему следовало убегать и прятаться.

Горацио нагнулся и приподнял штанину брюк. Раньше он никогда не носил второй пистолет. И первый раз не пожалел, что ему передались педантичные замашки мистера Вульфа.

Вытащив оружие, Горацио хладнокровно проверил боезапас и просто стал ждать приближение противника. Когда машина Дугана приобрела ясные очертания и попала в зону обстрела, лейтенант вскинул пистолет и провел ряд выстрелов по лобовому стеклу. Но целился не в водителя, а в место, рядом с пассажирским сидением. Хотел сбить Дугана с толку, возможно, напугать, хоть и мало рассчитывал на подобное.

Дугана это не остановило, он твердолобо продолжал движение, несясь на цель, как бык на красную тряпку. Выстрелив по покрышкам, Горацио использовал в качестве щита старый аэроплан. Машина не останавливаясь и, даже не притормозив, с грохотом и треском протаранила этот металлолом пополам. Горацио не стал ждать, пока Дуган развернется для новой атаки, споймал голову водителя на мушку и положил палец на курок.

«Он похитил твоего сына. Убей его», - услышал лейтенант свои собственные мысли, но не спешил выполнять приказ. Машина Дугана набирала ход, а он все стоял как парализованный. Наверное, помнил, что этого человека нужно взять живым, бороться с искушением и на время забыть о личной мести.

Авто все еще двигалось на него, когда вдруг водитель повел себя странно. Машина вдруг вильнула в сторону, по инерции проехала метров двадцать, оставляя за собой тормозной путь, а потом неуправляемо понеслась к ангару.

Лейтенант бегло осмотрел пространство перед собой, понимая, что он что-то должно быть упустил. Он не стрелял, выстрелов не слышал. Напрашивался один ответ: До вышел на тропу войны. Решил взять правосудие в свои руки.

Горацио пошел вслед за машиной и видел, как она зацепила угол ангара, от удара отлетела в сторону, потом, наконец, остановилась под отчаянный визг покрышек. Дуган был жив, но не мог самостоятельно покинуть машину. Горацио приблизился к ней метров на десять, но держался вне поля зрения водителя. Он заметил в руке Дугана писолет, но тот не мог воспользоваться, находясь в стесненных обстоятельствах.

- Дуган!? – окликнул его Горацио, медленно приблизившись к дверце со стороны водителя. – Опусти оружие! Тебе уже не убежать не спрятаться. Как бывший агент, ты должен понимать это. Это конец.

- Ты что ли меня остановишь? – прохрипел Дуган, возясь внутри машины.

Горацио держа цель на мушке пистолета, обогнул капот. Встал напротив лобового стекла, глядя сквозь дырки от пуль на попытку Дугана открыть деформированную дверцу машины.

- Я могу помочь тебе, - спокойно проговорил лейтенант. – Остаться живым, а не стать мертвой мишенью снайпера.

- И с чего это ты такой добрый? – с иронией поинтересовался Дуган.

Горацио на какое-то время отвлекся, задумчиво посмотрел на пистолет в своих руках. «Действительно, почему?» – как бы удивляясь, спросил он самого себя, но не ответил.

Дуган наконец открыл дверцу и на четвереньках выбрался наружу. Пошатываясь, поднялся, нацеливая на полицейского пистолет. Горацио опередил его и выстрелил первым. Агент выронил пистолет, упал на бетон, зажимая здоровой рукой простреленную кисть.

- Это не смертельно, - проговорил Горацио, нависая над поверженным. Он чувствовал на своей спине перекрестие снайперской винтовки, но не собирался отходить в сторону, загораживая мишень. Склонился на Дуганом, доставая наручники: - Даю тебе второй шанс.

- А мне казалось, все желают моей смерти, - прохрипел Дуган. – Лучше убей меня. Какие перспективы у меня в будущем? Смертная казнь? Рано или поздно… Зачем ждать?

В небе послышался рокот летящего вертолета и оба собеседника подняли головы вверх.

- Это за нами, - проговорил Горацио. – Вернее, за тобой.

- Они отвезут меня в больницу? – с сарказмом спросил Дуган, уронив голову на подбородок.

- Да, за тысячу миль отсюда, - подтвердил лейтенант. – Ты вернешься в Чикаго. Туда, где все началось.

- И ты откажешься от удовольствия поджарить меня на электрическом стуле?

- Я уже на тебя насмотрелся, - ответил Горацио и махнул рукой пилоту.

Вертолет завис над ними и плавно кругами пошел на посадку. Когда сопротивляющегося Дугана увели, один из прибывших агентов подошел к лейтенанту и вручил ему пакет.

- Спасибо, - услышал Горацио.

- Это вам спасибо, - кивнул он.

Вертолет снова взмыл в безоблачное небо и Горацио долго смотрел ему вслед задумчивым взглядом.

- Зачем ты спас ему жизнь? – услышал он позади себя голос Джеймса До. – Только не говори, что это твой долг. Он держал в заложниках твоего сына.

- Ты показал свое правосудие, я – свое, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Горацио.

- Черт, Кейн, его же все равно казнят. За убийство федеральных агентов, за измену. Зачем спасть уже мертвого?

- Чтобы спасти живого, - тихо сказал Горацио и медленно пошел прочь.

24.

Кайл с того момента как привез агента ФБР в больницу, безвылазно находился в приемном отделении скорой помощи, ожидая приезда Фрэнка 

Трипа. Тот поехал забирать детей агента Добсона. Их жизни уже ничего не угрожало, но все же охрану пока для них оставили. Сам Добсон спал после операции в палате интенсивной терапии и кроме родственников туда никого не пускали.

Подросток сидел на диванчике, втянув голову в плечи, и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда открывались дверцы лифта. Он больше ничего не слышал о лейтенанте Кейне, а спросить было некого.

Детектив Трип вернулся часа через два с двумя близнецами, ведя их за руки. Следом за ними шел офицер в униформе в качестве подстраховки. Кайл обернулся по сторонам, но никого подозрительно не заметил. Хмыкнув, он привстал с места, собираясь подойти к Трипу, но тот остановился и что-то сказал своим маленьким подопечным. В комнату ожидания вошла медсестра и увела детектива за собой.

Оба мальчика молча стояли на месте осматриваясь вокруг. Потом они заметили Кайла и дружно на него уставились, соображая, кто он такой и что здесь делает.

Кайл отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Медсестра вернулась и показала близнецам на диван:

Присядьте, ребятки. Вам еще долго придется ждать.

Малыши осторожно приблизились к дивану и сели на другой край, подальше от Кайла. Один из них сказал другому:

- Они нам так и не сказали, что с нашим папой.

- Это больница. Он ранен. Наверное. Я здесь тоже был.

Оба близнеца замолчали и посмотрели на Кайла. Этот разговор они наверняка завели специально для него.

- Вашего папу ранили не в руку, - сказал Кайл.

Оба мальчика раскрыли рты от удивления.

- А ты откуда знаешь? – насупился один из малышей. Наверняка он был главным в команде. Второй потупил взгляд и смотрел куда-то себе под ноги.

- А я шпион, - пояснил Кайл.

- Врешь! – возразил заводила.

- Тогда откуда я это знаю? – поинтересовался Кайл.

Мальчик сжал губы и посмотрел на брата. Потом перевел взгляд обратно на подростка.

- Докажи.

Кайл задумался, что же такое ответить. Что бы ответил лейтенант Кейн?

- Я могу назвать его имя. Роберт Добсон.

- Где он работает?

- А это уже секрет, - покачал головой Кайл.

- Ты не знаешь, - ехидно усмехнулся мальчик. – Попался.

- Знаю. Я работаю в полиции.

- А сколько тебе лет?

- Это тоже секрет.

- Он врет, - сказал близнец брату. – Он еще сам, наверное, ходит в шоклу.

Кайл усмехнулся:

- Докажи.

Близнец ответил:

- Я спрошу лейтенанта Кейна. Он мне скажет правду. А тебя выгонит. Ты лжец.

Двери лифта открылись, и Кайл не успел ответить. Пришла Келли ДюКейн и подозвала к себе его жестом.

Оба близнеца уставились на ее пистолет в кобуре на боку и полицейский жетон.

Кайл игнорируя их взгляды, подошел к молодой женщине.

- Ты как? – участливо спросила она. – Все в порядке?

- Да, - кивнул Кайл. – В порядке. А как… уже вернулся лейтенант?

- Да.

- Он…

- С ним тоже все в порядке.

- А с тем….

- Его взяли под арест.

- Я думал, его…..

- Мы все думали, - ответила Келли и похлопав парня по плечу, повела его к лифту. – Поехали, он тебя ждет.

Близнецы молча проводили их взглядами.

- Кажется, он не врал, - проговорил Шон. – Ты видел, какая она?

- Видел, - сердито ответил Патрик.

В дверях амбулатории появился Фрэнк Трип и ребятишки последовали за ним.

Детектив отвел их в палату к отцу и оставил там одних. Малыши так спешили поделиться своими переживаниями и впечатлениями, что отец их не останавливал. Роберт Добсон давно не видел своих близнецов и спокойно выслушал их «щебетание».

- Мамы больше нет, - проговорил Шон, когда Патрик выдохся и замолк.

Сразу стало грустно в этой светлой больничной палате.

- Да, ее нет, - тяжело ответил Роберт Добсон.

- Но ведь она всегда будет с нами, так? – поднял на него взгляд сын. – В наших воспоминаниях.

- Да, и в нашем сердце, - подтвердил отец. – Мы ее никогда не забудем.

- Я когда вырасту стану полицейским как ты, - воодушевленно пообещал Патрик. – Чтобы отомстить.

- Только ради этого? – поинтересовался взрослый.

- А что? – вопрос на вопрос ответил малыш.

- Нужно научиться прощать людям.

- Даже убийцам? – спросил Патрик.

- Да, даже им. Рано или поздно, они ответят за свои поступки.

Шон в это время стоял у окна, глядя вниз, на отъезжающую машину криминалистов.

- А это правда, что дети могут работать в полиции? – неожиданно спросил он.

- Где ты это услышал? – удивился Добсон.

- Нам мальчик сказал возле лифтов.

- А еще он сказал, что шпион, - добавил Патрик.

- Такой светловолосый? – уточнил взрослый. – Лет шестнадцати?

- Ты его знаешь? – удивился Шон.

- Да, - кивнул отец. – Кажется, я его знаю. Он временно работает в криминалистической лаборатории, но он не полицейский…..

- Я же говорил, что он врет, - усмехнулся Патрик.

- Он сын полицейского, - продолжил Добсон. – И он, кажется, спас мне жизнь. Так говорят врачи. Я им верю, а вы?

Патрик и Шон удивленно уставились на взрослого.

- Тогда мы не будем на него жаловаться лейтенанту Кейну, - пробормотал Патрик.

Шон согласно кивнул:

- Не стоит.

Келли привезла Кайла на пляж и показала на полосу прибоя:

- Видишь хаммер лейтенанта? Просто иди туда.

Кайл послушно пошел в указанном направлении, чувствуя, как ноги проваливаются в рыхлый песок, и пожалел, что не может снять кроссовки.

Лейтенант Кейн стоял у машины, опершись спиной о капот и смотрел на горизонт.

- Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь, - проговорил Кайл, останавливаясь рядом.

- Это мой долг, - ответил Горацио и посмотрел на подростка задумчивым взглядом.

- Да, я знаю, - кивнул тот.

- Не знаешь, - услышал в ответ. – Я хотел с тобой поговорить, но не знал, как это сделать.

- Я готов вас выслушать, - тихо произнес Кайл.

- Начнем тогда с твоей матери. Она….

- Я знаю, кто она, - прервал лейтенанта мальчик.

- Знаешь? – не скрыл своего удивления Горацио.

- Для меня это ничего не значит. Она бросила меня, обманула. Как и других людей. Я искал не ее.

- Верно, ты искал Джона Уолдена, - опустил голову лейтенант.

- Такого человека нет.

- Уже нет, - кивнул Горацио.

- Это псевдоним.

- Да. Мой. Ты искал Джона Уолдена? Ты его нашел.

Кайл почувствовал, как к сердцу приливает тепло, а на глазах наворачиваются слезы. Опустив голову, сказал:

- Я… Мне стыдно за свои ошибки.

- Не оправдывайся, Кайл, ты виноват, но часть этих ошибок моя, - возразил взрослый.

- Вы защищаете людей, а не похищаете их.

- Тебя воспитывал не я.

- Да и я жалею об этом. Мама обманула и вас тоже. Мне стыдно за свое прошлое. За то, что я сделал.

Горацио повернулся и снял с капота какую-то папку. Кайл узнал свое досье.

- Открой, - сказал ему лейтенант, протягивая дело.

Кайл сделал, как ему велели, но внутри папки ничего не было. Она была пустой.

- Я не совсем понимаю, - оторопело проговорил он. – Тут ничего нет. Что это значит?

- Это значит, что ты свободен, сынок. Твое прошлое останется только в твоей памяти. А ошибки на совести.

- Но такое разве возможно? – удивленно спросил Кайл.

- Да, если ты спас жизнь федеральному агенту. Дела на Кайла Хармона больше нет.

Кайл почувствовал холодок в груди. Прилив к сердцу, отлив….

- Я не знаю, что теперь делать….

- До совершеннолетия тебе придется пожить у меня.

- Вы мой надзиратель.

Горацио словно не услышал слова «вы», ответил:

- Бывший. Испытательный срок уже закончился.

- И что теперь?

- Можешь выбрать любой путь в жизни. Любую фамилию.

Кайл поднял голову и посмотрел лейтенанту в лицо:

- А можно я возьму вашу?

Горацио тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя щемящую боль в груди. Долго смотрел сыну в глаза, чувствуя одновременно и радость и волнение.

- Если ты этого хочешь, - сказал и осекся.

- Я никуда не хочу уходить, - тихо сказал Кайл.

- Я бы тебя не пустил, - усмехнулся Горацио, обнимая подростка за плечи. – Знаешь, я не жду, что ты сразу начнешь называть меня папой. Это будет долгий процесс взаимопонимания и компромиссов. К моему образу жизни надо привыкнуть. Рэй младший, наверное, рассказывал тебе об этом.

- Мне рассказывала об этом мисс Салас….. Она красивая, добрая и надежная. Всю жизнь мечтал о такой тете.

Горацио усмехнулся:

- Тебе повезло.

- Вам тоже.

- В чем? – удивленно вскинул голову взрослый.

- Ну, я видел, как она смотрит на вас. Рэй говорил, что он мечтает о таком отце как… ты. Я бы тоже самое сказал о ней, как о матери.

Горацио отвел взгляд.

- Вы давно друг друга знаете, почему же не находите взаимопонимания и не идете на компромиссы?

- Это сложно, Кайл, - вздохнул Горацио. – Но я подумаю над твоими словами.

- Можно думать и начинать действовать, - заметил подросток. – Второго шанса может и не быть, ты сам мне это говорил. Пригласи ее на свидание.

Горацио почувствовал, что краснеет.

- Ты берешь меня под свою опеку? – спросил он Кайла.

- Теперь я твой надзиратель, - усмехнулся парнишка и посерьезнел, спохватившись, что возможно перегнул палку. – Если позволишь.

- Детям нельзя отказывать, - услышали они позади себя знакомый голос и вздрогнув, обернулись.

Горацио покраснел еще больше, пряча взгляд, соображая, давно ли Элина здесь стоит и слышала ли концовку их разговора.

Кайл приветливо кивнул подошедшей женщине.

- Горацио давно следовало взять кому-то под свою опеку, - сказала Элина, глядя на смущенного мужчину. – Но это для него будет тяжелым испытанием.

- Дайте ему шанс, - попросил Кайл.

Элина с нежной грустью посмотрела на лейтенанта и усмехнулась:

- Шанс? Нет, Кайл, это будет……

- Испытательный срок, - закончил за нее Горацио и посмотрел женщине в глаза. Кайл посмотрел на линию горизонта и серьезно добавил:

- Да, для вас обоих.

Конец….


End file.
